Siempre a tu lado
by HikariHoshinoAsakura
Summary: Desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en tí, han pasado muschos años desde que nos dejamos de ver, pero aún te digo amando


**Disclaimer: los personajes son míos, los lugares no, son lugares existentes de la ciudad donde vivo, la historia es ficticia, alguna relacion con hechos reales es sólo coincidencia y no tiene relación con la realidad**

* * *

><p><em><span>Siempre a tu lado<span>_

Era una despejada mañana de septiembre, en la hermosa ciudad de Viña del Mar, el sol brillaba en lo alto del azulado cielo, con inclinación hacia la radiante cordillera de los Andes, que gracias al último frente frío, estaba cubierta de nieve, lo que se podía apreciar desde los sectores de gran altura de la ciudad Jardín

De una micro de colores verde claro y blanco, que venía desde Valparaíso, se baja un joven de unos 22 años, alto, de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, vestía una camisa negra con el cuello desabotonado, una chaqueta de igual color, abierta y que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, unos jeans negros y zapatillas, adivinen, también en negro, bajo el brazo llevaba una carpeta y del otro colgaba su mochila con compartimiento para laptop, mientras escuchaba algo de música metal en su mp4, el joven se dirigía al hospital de la ciudad, un gran y antiguo edificio de color crema con ventanas bordeadas de marrón, en la cima de este un reloj ya viejo y unas letras en metal que resaltaban el nombre del hospital "Hospital Doctor Gustavo Fricke"

El joven entra por la puerta principal y es saludado por el guardia

-¡buenos días profesor!- le dice el guardia de turno

-¡buenos. Don Miguel!- le responde el joven de cabello castaño

El joven profesor se llama Felipe, es estudiante de pedagogía en inglés, y su práctica profesional la realiza en la escuela del hospital, recorre todo el hospital haciéndole clases a los que no pueden asistir o a los que necesitan un refuerzo, razón por la cual es querido por la mayoría del plantel médico, es de gran ayuda cuando alguien necesita un traductor o un interlocutor, nunca falta el turista que llega a emergencias sin que nadie pueda entenderlo o por lo menos hablar por él, así que el joven Felipe pasa desde la mañana hasta el ocaso en el hospital, y es feliz con su trabajo

Felipe va al tercer piso, sus pasillos de color verde limón y piso gris jaspeado huelen a medicinas y suero, ahí es donde hay varios jóvenes internados y algunos adultos, el joven de negro va a hacerles clases de repaso para que no se atrasen con sus estudios, entra a la sala acondicionada para su clase, es la más grande del lado masculino y allí están todos los jóvenes, la mayoría son algunos de sus compañeros de la universidad que en un carrete y copas de más, terminaron en un accidente y están recibiendo tratamiento en ese hospital, y como Felipe es un buen amigo, les da repaso para que no se pierdan tanto al llegar a la U

Camina por los pasillos en busca de uno de sus alumnos que no era del grupo para revisar la tarea y dejarle otra como repaso, en eso ve a alguien familiar, una señora de cabello corto y castaño con brillos dorados que seguía una camilla y a unos enfermeros, en la camilla no se podía apreciar quién era, salvo por el largo cabello castaño oscuro que se veía sobre esta, se extrañó un poco, pero debía seguir con sus clases ya que le pagaban por eso

Era casi la hora del almuerzo cuando terminó de darles repaso a sus alumnos y se dirigió hacia la oficinal del doctor a cargo del piso, el Doctor Díaz, un viejo amigo del colegio, con el cual conversaban y almorzaban juntos todos los días, sentía curiosidad porque había visto a aquella mujer que se le hacía familiar, así que pensaba que su amigo Juan podría saber algo sobre aquella señora y quién estaba en la camilla que ingresaron al tercer piso, suspiró antes de entrar, pero al menos tuvo los reflejos para esquivar una pelota de tenis, la que fue lanzada desde el interior de la pequeña oficina, allí estaba Juan, con su bata médica, sonriendo

-¡buenos reflejos, profe!- le dijo el doctor

-buen lanzamiento, Doc- le contestó Felipe con una sonrisa

Ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos dentro del hospital, Juan jugaba en el club de futbol médico y era un gran delantero y defensa, le gustaba practicar dominio en sus ratos libres y siempre tenía esa misma pelota de tenis en alguno de sus pies cuando tenía un tiempo libre, los jóvenes se miraron unos segundos, para luego salir a caminar hacia la cafetería del personal que se encontraba en el piso siguiente a ese, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la cafetería, se sentaron cerca de la ventana y pidieron la colación estándar, un plato con arroz con chuletas de vacuno, ensalada de lechuga escarola, postre de mouse de manjar, dos panes y un jugo de durazno, se los sirvieron y de dedicaron a conversar

-¿Qué tal la mañana, Juan?- le preguntó el profesor de inglés

-tranquila, y tus alumnos ¿te dieron problemas?- Juan comenzaba a atacar su postre de manjar antes de tocar su comida

-ninguno, ellos me conocen y saben cómo soy de jodido, así que no me dan problemas- Felipe también atacaba primero el postre… era algo común en ambos jóvenes

-supiste que trajeron a la Chris al tercero- le comenta Juan al joven profesor

-¿la Chris? Cuando dice eso te refieres a mi compañera ¿verdad?- le pregunta Felipe

-sí, esa misma, la mina otaku a la que molestaba con el Axel, esa amiga tuya que te gustaba en la media- dicho esto el profesor se sonrojó épicamente y se ahogó con el mouse

-¿le pasó algo?- le preguntó Felipe después de desatorarse con jugo

-por lo que me dijo mi hermano, ella tuvo un accidente en su trabajo, cayó por las escaleras- dijo Juan

-¿qué?- Felipe estaba descolocado y sorprendido

-ya te lo dije, sordo, la Chris cayó por las escaleras en su trabajo, quizás ya no pueda volver a caminar otra vez- dijo Juan muy seriamente, Felipe mostraba una cara de absoluta preocupación, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando –y considerando que aún no despierta no podemos medir la cantidad de daño recibido y saber qué es lo que de verdad ocurrió, hablé con su madre hace unas horas cuando llegó del hospital de Valparaíso, sale su hija menor de un cáncer y ahora a su hija mayor le ocurre esto, pobre tía, le prometí ayudarla en lo posible con lo de la Chris, pero es difícil que despierte y que vuelva a caminar, ya se lo dije y la tuve que consolar…

Felipe estaba preocupado y a la vez no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, miró a su amigo, triste y se tomó de un trago el vaso de jugo de durazno

-ya veo… Juan, quiero verla… déjame verla, por favor- le pidió el profesor

-okey Romeo, verás a tu Julieta después de que almorcemos, pero no te hagas ilusiones, puede que ella se haya ido con Paris- rió un poco el doctor

-puede que sea posible, pero al menos, podré verla otra vez- dijo Felipe con una sonrisa triste

Después de comer en silencio y pensar un poco las cosas, Felipe y Juan fueron a la parte femenina del tercer piso, fuera de una de las salas de aislamiento, estaba esperando la misma mujer de la mañana, la madre de Chris…

-hola de nuevo tía- dijo el doctor Díaz –adivine quien vino a ver a la Chris- dijo con cara picarona

-ah! Juanito, gracias por lo de hace un rato- se fija en el muchacho con el laptop bajo el brazo -¿Felipe?

-hola tía- dijo saludándola con un beso en la cara

-¡Cuánto tiempo mi niño!- dijo la madre sorprendida de ver a dos amigos de su hija, se le notaba la tristeza, pero trataba de soportarla -¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-soy profesor de inglés y hago la práctica en la escuela del hospital- comentó Felipe

-me alegro mi niño, al menos ustedes si pudieron estudiar algo que les sacó provecho a la vida- dijo la mamá de Chris…

-no diga eso tía, además que la Chris se ha esforzado mucho en su trabajo para poder alcanzarnos- el doctor hacía dominadas con su pelota de tenis

-si lo sé- bajó un poco la mirada, triste –pero ahora no sabemos lo que le deparará a ella si continúa en ese estado

-no se preocupe, la Chris es fuerte a morir, ya la conocemos bien y no se rendirá ante esto, le aseguro que no la podremos mantener quieta en este hospital cuando despierte- rió Juan

Eso tranquilizó un poco al menos a la señora, conocía bien a su hija y sabía que lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo era estar en un hospital, ya lo había vivido con su hija menor, a la cual la Chris iba a visitar acumulando valor y paciencia, porque odiaba los hospitales

Un joven doctor sale de la habitación de aislamiento donde la Chris se encontraba, serio mira a la madre y los improvisados acompañantes de la preocupada mujer

-Fernando ¿algún cambio?- le pregunta Juan

-nada, hermanito, por ahora solo duerme, sólo nos queda esperar a que ella despierte y comenzaremos los exámenes más serios- miró a la madre y al profesor –señora María, puede pasar a verla, pero recuerde que debe irse a las seis, no puedo dejarla por más tiempo, usted también debe descansar… con su permiso

El doctor Fernando Díaz, el hermano mayor de Juan, también estudió medicina general y trabaja en todos los pisos, es igual a Juan en color de piel y cabello, el cual es de color negro azabache y su piel media tostada, uno de los que conformaban el clan Díaz y que era famoso en los tiempos de escuela ya que eran muchos hermanos y la mayoría estudió medicina

Los tres pasaron a verla, Felipe se sorprendió, Chris no había cambiado, al menos en apariencia, era como si se hubieran visto hace una semana, su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en dos trenzas que de seguro se las hizo horas antes su madre, su tez blanca, semblante pacífico y su pijama al estilo japonés el cual imitaba a los kimonos de color lila, tenía alguna que otra pequeña herida en su cara, sus labios rosados y un lunar bien marcado bajo la mejilla izquierda, era tal y como él la recordaba, la chica dormía profundamente, el profesor se sentó en una de las sillas y no dejaba de mirarla

-deberías hablarle, a ver si te escucha- dijo Juan a lo que Felipe se sonrojó

Pasaron un rato con ambas, conversaban con la madre mientras para pasar el rato, pero la colación no dura mucho que digamos, así que llegó el momento en lo que ambos jóvenes debían retirarse a sus puestos de trabajo

-gracias chicos por hacernos compañía- les dijo la señora María

-no se preocupe tía, vendremos todos los días para molestarlas muajajajaja- dijo Juan que salía a paso veloz de la habitación

-pesado- Felipe lo miró feo –con su permiso, tía, la veo más tarde

-cuídate Felipe- le dijo la señora María

Felipe volvió a dar sus clases, pero no dejaba de pensar en la chica que le gustaba, pues si, estaba enamorado de Chris, para él, ella era su sol en un día lluvioso o incluso en una noche, pero jamás tuvo el valor de confesársele, porque él pensaba que ella estaba enamorado de otro muchacho y como es el amor, él deseaba verla feliz, aunque esa felicidad quizás estaba con otro y no con él

Después de un largo día laboral, el profesor decide visitar a escondidas a su querida amiga, ya son más de las ocho, así que ya pasó la penúltima revisión del día y eso le daba un tiempo de 2 horas antes de que apareciera la última micro que le servía para ir a su casa, entró al tercer piso a lo espía ninja, tratando de no ser descubierto, después de varias habitaciones sin ser detectado, Felipe llega a la habitación de aislamiento, entra sin golpear la puerta y se sorprende al ver a su amiga del colegio despierta, estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana

-Christiane…- alcanza a decir cuando la joven se voltea mirarlo sorprendida

-Felipe… tiempo sin verte- le dijo al joven profesor -¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunta sorprendida de verlo después de años sin verse

-pues verás… yo hago mi práctica aquí, en la escuela del hospital- rió intranquilamente, pero estaba aliviado de ver a su amiga despierta por fin -¿Cuándo despertaste?

-hace unas horas, antes de que mi mamá se fuera- contestó la chica

-al menos la tía estará más tranquila- dijo aliviado Felipe

-sí, me dijo que tú y el Juan estaban aquí, al menos eso me hace sentir más tranquila, no estoy sola cuando ella se va- sonrió Christiane a lo que Felipe se sonrojó

Conversaron un buen rato, poniéndose al día de lo que había sucedido desde que dejaron de verse

Pasó volando una semana y aunque Chris estaba algo deprimida por el estado de sus piernas, no la iban a mantener encerrada por mucho e ideaba formas de arrancar, pero como no tenía una silla de ruedas con la cual emprender la huída, estaba obligada a esperar que llegaran con una, sus amigos y su madre la había ido a visitar todos los días, también Marcela, la mayor de sus hermanas, junto a sus sobrinos, Alexandra y Alfonso que le llevaron unos chocolates que guardó para su amigo profesor, algunas compañeras de trabajo y una representante del sindicato de trabajadores de su trabajo, que la conocía y se llevaban muy bien, le llegaron unas croqueras, lápices y libros para que pasara el rato, ya que le gustaba mucho dibujar en su cuaderno cuando estaba de colación en el trabajo, en verdad disfrutaba estar encerrada allí, aunque odiara ese luchar con cada fibra de su otaku ser, no faltaba el buen amigo que le iba y le compraba una revista de animación en oferta, como resultado, ya tenía una torre de 10, y quizás llegarían más, Felipe iba a verla cada mañana y cada tarde después de las ocho, conversaban, leían las revistas, se divertían, Juan hacía lo suyo para hacerla reír, dominaba la ahora rayada pelota de tenis-futbol con gran destreza, y hacía unos trucos para su amiga y ex compañera

Felipe entra como cada mañana pero una naranja va hacia él, la toma con la mano izquierda y la siguiente con la derecha

-¡já! No pudiste ganarme esta vez, Castillo- dijo Felipe victorioso

Pero no duró su victoria ni medio segundo, una tercera naranja le llegó en pleno rostro en el momento preciso en el que pronunciaba su grito de victoria

-y ¿quién ganó ahora?- preguntó Christiane con su voz dulce y con alegría

-tu… - dijo en tono zombi, Felipe –y ¿de dónde sacaste tantas naranjas?

-me las trajo el Juan, dijo que te gustaba esquivar pelotas- dijo con un tono infantil

-*no puede ser más tierna cuando habla así*- pensó –sí, pero él me las tira con el pie- dijo el profesor riéndose un poco

-pesado- le dijo Chris, aventándole otra naranja que también quedó en la cara del joven profesor

Pasaron unos días, Felipe siempre la iba a visitar, pero Christiane tenía algunas preguntas locas y curiosas que hacerle a su inseparable e incondicional amigo

-oye Feli, ¿tienes novia?- le preguntó al profesor

-no, jamás he tenido una novia, parece que Cupido me odia- suspiró Felipe

-en serio- dijo Chris de manera picarona

-en serio- dijo mirando hacia un lado muy sonrojado

-por cierto, gracias por el peluche, me encanta- dijo abrazando al peluche de gato que le trajo el joven de cabello castaño

-¿le pondrás algún nombre en especial?- le preguntó

-se llamará Gato Maligno y es un emisario del mal que quiere hacer el bien- dijo con cara de chica otaku

-ok, tú eres la otaku maniaca aquí- suspiró el joven profesor

-y que tal el evento, el Marcelo y la Daniela fueron contigo ¿verdad?- le preguntó al profesor

-sí, la pasamos muy bien y el regalo lo elegimos entre los tres, que alegra de que te haya gustado, se los diré cuando llegue a casa por face- le dijo Felipe

-pero tienes tu lap aquí ¿no?, envíaselo al tiro- le decía con voz de niña pequeña

-aquí no hay tanta recepción de internet, pero en la colación se los enviaré, lo prometo- Felipe le enlazó el meñique con el suyo

-más te vale, o le pediré al Juanito mas naranjas que aventarte- rió Chris

-ya lo entendí, ya lo entendí- dijo Felipe antes de seguir conversando

Ya con Christiane casi recuperada al cien por ciento, comenzó la lenta y dolorosa rehabilitación, su madre, pare importante de su vida la acompañaba a cada una de las sesiones en compañía de Felipe, que era una gran ayuda en caso de ayudarlas a movilizarse, cargando a Chris con facilidad, como si cargara a una hermanita, también le daba ánimos para seguir adelante, aunque Christiane poco a poco comenzara a sucumbir por la depresión

-Felipe, gracias, pero yo ya no puedo seguir más con esto… - le decía Chris tristemente a su amigo

-no te desanimes, además si te esfuerzas un poco más, lo conseguirás, no te darás cuenta y caminarás otra vez- le seguía dando ánimos como en el primer día

-pero no puedo atarte a mi lado sólo porque sientes lástima por mi condición- le decía Chris a punto de llorar

-no estoy atado a ti, ni tampoco te tengo lástima- le dijo muy serio

-¡si la sientes!- le gritó casi en llanto

-¡no la siento! Y sabes por qué!- le gritaba, cuando ella gritaba, él le contestaba aún mas fuerte

-por… que…- trataba de hablar ella

-¡porque te amo!- le dijo y la besó con fuerza, sumergiéndola en ese abrazo protector y cariñoso para no soltarla jamás

Terminó el beso porque ella necesitaba respirar, lo miraba sorprendida y respiraba agitadamente

-en serio me amas?- le preguntó tímidamente

-desde que estábamos en el colegio- le confesó

-pero nunca me lo dijiste- le replicó

-es que tu ya estabas enamorada y prefería que fueras feliz con él a que estuvieras con alguien como yo- Le contestó

-baka… sólo estuve enamorada de una persona en el colegio- le sonrió tiernamente –y ese eras tú…

Felipe estaba sorprendido, tanto que la volvió a abrazar, con cariño, pero con fuerza

-te amo, Christiane- le dijo suavemente al oído

-Felipe, Watashi wa aishi teru- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-¿te rendirás ahora?- le preguntó

-mientras estés a mi lado y me des tu amor, yo podré hacer lo que sea- le sonrió

La recuperación y rehabilitación de Chris fue algo lenta, pero progresaba a cada momento, le ponía mucho entusiasmo y fuerza, Felipe siempre se mantuvo a su lado y cada vez el amor de ellos dos crecía más y más, cosa que les daba la fuerza de continuar hacia adelante… y superar los obstáculos

Ya pasado un año, Chris ya podía caminar normalmente y estaba tratando de reintegrarse al trabajo, Felipe se graduó como profesor de inglés y siguió trabajando en el hospital y en el colegio cerca de este, en sus tiempos libres se juntaban con sus amigos o tenían una cita, eran una pareja muy unida

-No puedo creer que ya cumplamos un año de noviazgo- dijo Christiane mientras miraba hacia el mar

-y ha sido el mejor año de toda mi vida- dijo Felipe con una sonrisa

-espero que nuestro amor dure para siempre- le dice Chris

-¡por supuesto!-Felipe sonríe –ya que siempre estaré a tu lado… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Christiane estaba sorprendida, pero sonrió muy dulcemente y sonrojada miró a su novio

-acepto, mi amor- Christiane lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios

Felipe se arrodilla frente a Christiane

-por todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que hemos vivido y lo que hemos compartido, te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y más en la enfermedad, más allá de la eternidad, te prometo, que siempre estaré a tu lado- Felipe se levanta y la abraza

-Felipe, mi amor, yo prometo todo eso y mucho más, yo también estaré siempre a tu lado, incluso después de la muerte, estaremos juntos eternamente- la chica lo besó suavemente en los labios

Tomados de la mano miraron hacia el mar, o quizás hasta mucho más allá, no hay horizontes para los que no lo desean, solo hay que mirar más allá y sonreír con el corazón, los sueños se cumplen, luchando por ellos, los amigos siempre estarán al lado de uno, y el amor, superará todas las barreras, incluso las del tiempo, porque el amor no es malo ni celoso, no tiene rencor u odio, es sólo un maravilloso sentimiento que llega para quedarse en el corazón de la gente y hacerlas felices, verdaderamente felices

Fin


End file.
